Red Light
by shadowdweller25
Summary: Ms. Taylor stays around longer than expected and sees something that can be considered yellow or red light behavior. Ziva steps in before everything gets ruined. Sequel to Ziva: McGee's Keeper.


**I know "Stakeout" was in season 5 while "Driven" was in season 4, but I couldn't resist it once the story came when seeing the episode. So, for this series, "Stakeout" came first and "Driven" came afterwards.**

* * *

**Red Light**

They were forced to attend a sexual harassment class and it was beyond boring. She didn't know why she had to attend. If someone tried to sexual harass her—aside from Tony—she'd just serve their private parts on a silver platter. _'Was that right? Yes. I'm sure it was.'_

Ms. Taylor was seriously getting on her nerves. Sure she understood that this subject was important, but it was ridiculous with the way she was speaking to Abby.

"What's wrong with hugging people? I hug people all the time."

"You may think it as friendly but your coworker may get offended."

Ziva had the urge to roll her eyes but joined the rest of her friends in reassuring Abby that they weren't offended by her hugs. Yes, they were tight and sometimes unwanted, but it was Abby and it was how she expressed herself.

"Then we have red light which is deliberate, unwanted physical contact."

She saw Tony leaning back on her table and couldn't resist. She leaned forward and licked his neck.

"Ah!"

Ms. Taylor sighed. "Another question?"

"Yeah. Say you slap someone on the head like this." Tony slapped Tim upside the head but Tim hit him back in a different area that had Ziva smirking. "That would be considered inappropriate behavior wouldn't it?"

"Absolutely. Are you saying this is actually happened?"

Tony glanced at Gibbs and Gibbs just stared back. "No. I was just asking."

They were finally let out early for a case. Yes it was bad that someone was murdered but it got them out early. They quickly walked out to the bullpen to get their gear and then headed to the elevator.

She and Tim were in the back while Gibbs and Tony stood in front of them. While they discussed what they knew so far, Ziva couldn't help but notice that Tim's eyes were looking Gibbs' up and down. She smirked as Tim was giving what Ms. Taylor called "Elevator Eyes".

Ziva leaned closer to softly whisper to Tim, "I'm sure that is considered a yellow light."

Tim blushed but smiled no less, he wasn't ashamed, and Ziva just smiled back before they schooled their features when the two other men turned to look at them.

As they drove to the crime scene, she couldn't help but remember the night Tim told her about him and Gibbs.

~_**Flashback~**_

_Ziva and Tim finished making dinner together the night after Tim's date with Gibbs and started filling their plates. Up until then their conversations were about work, friends, and just things they've been doing lately during their time off. However, Ziva was ready to know how the date went and she could tell Tim was ready to tell. He seemed about ready to bust…burst? Whichever one._

_"So…"_

_"I had a date with Gibbs last night!"_

_She laughed at his outburst and the way he blushed for blurting it out. "Really?" She didn't think he needed to know that she was the one to convince Gibbs to do it or that she already knew from overhearing them._

_Tim nodded his head._

_"Going by your smile, I can assume it went well?"_

_"It went…it was…great I sound like a teenage girl."_

_"Nonsense. Tell me."_

_"Well," he paused to take a bite of his food first and eat, "to be honest it was a little uncomfortable at first."_

_"Why?"_

_"It's Gibbs. He's my boss and until yesterday I didn't even know he thought about me that way. So I was a bit stuck on how to act. Plus, I think we were both nervous."_

_She nodded as she could understand. "Go on."_

_"But after he actually put it out there about how it was a bit odd, and then I mentioned that it wasn't as bad as a date I had in the past, we relaxed and it went great after that. We learned a lot about each other."_

_Ziva leaned forward. "Did you kiss?"_

_"Ziva!"_

_"What? It is a reasonable question."_

_"I guess," he mumbled. "But no. Well, not like that. I…I just gave him one on the cheek."_

_Timothy was adorable sometimes—all the times—and at the moment he was. He was pouting and she couldn't figure it out if it was because he only kissed his cheek or because of something else._

_"That's not so bad."_

_"But…" he frowned, "but…"_

_"No Tim." He jerked at her using his first name as she only said it aloud when she really wanted to get something across. "Like you said, you did not even know he had feelings for you before yesterday. So it's understandable for you to not kiss him. Especially on the first date."_

_He stared at her with his thinking look—yes he had one—and she really wanted to just Gibbs slap him to make him not think so much. Sometimes his genius brain got in the way. But he nodded and gave her a small smile._

_"Thank Zee."_

_Warmth filled her at the affectionate nickname he started calling her a few months back. He didn't use it often, but when he did she couldn't help but smile._

_**End Flashback~**_

It had been four months ago since that dinner and Gibbs and Tim's first date. They were still seeing each other and she knew for a fact that they had made it way past kissing, and Tim hadn't even told her. He had just come in one Monday practically glowing from the inside out. Even Tony had picked up on it but a glare and threat from her had stopped him from saying anything.

* * *

"Ziva you have really got to see this."

Tim's excited voice carried from the Hummer. Ziva walked over and removed her cap while straddling one of Tim's legs so that she was close. "See what McGee?"

He said something technological and she had no idea what he said. So she went with, "And how does this pertain to the case?"

"Well it doesn't, I just thought it was cool."

_'Adorable Tim,'_ she thought affectionately before he moved the leg she was straddling and she tumbled on top of him. "That better be your handcuff," she said and heard Tony snapping pictures away.

"This is a classic yellow light situation."

Tim kept moving while she tried to move. "Stop moving McGee, my hand is stuck."

"That's not the only thing that's stuck. Make that a red light situation," Tony said from behind them.

Ziva finally got free and stood up from Tim and was going to throw Tony an evil light but a man came over wondering what they were doing.

* * *

Ziva was coming out of the bathroom and heading to the bullpen but stopped around the corner. Gibbs and Tim were alone in their bullpen. Tim sat at his desk, his fingers flying over the keyboard and Gibbs was learning over beside him. Their faces were barely touching as they both stared at the screen, but Ziva could see Gibbs hand kneading the back of Tim's neck.

They were so relaxed in each other's company that a small smile crossed her lips just watching them.

However, it disappeared when Ms. Taylor came around the corner and saw them herself. Quickly moving before the woman could get close to the men, she intercepted her. "Ms. Taylor, I wanted to thank you for your class today. It was most refreshing and informative." She was leading the woman to the elevator.

"I'm glad." She glanced back at Tim and Gibbs who hadn't seen them at all and were still close together and grimaced. "Then you can see what I see. A boss stepping on that sexual harassment line and I think Director Sheppard should be informed."

The elevator dinged just then and Ziva led the woman inside and flipped the switch after a few seconds. Ms. Taylor looked at Ziva oddly but Ziva just stared.

"Our boss, Special Agent Gibbs, was in no way sexually harassing my teammate."

"Miss David-"

"They are dating, so you can see what would happen if that news was to get out. Not only would you put their careers in danger, but you will be accusing a great agent of harassment when there is none."

Ms. Taylor's eyes widened before she frowned. "They are dating?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"…It's not pressured?"

"Of course not," she scoffed. "Gibbs is many things but not a man to do anything like that."

She continued to look thoughtful before nodded.

Ziva gave a small smile before flipping the switch again to get the elevator moving down. "Good. I would have hated to resort to my Mossad skills."

The woman beside her jerked and stared at her. "You must really love them."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. "They are family and I protect family." _'No one is going to threaten Timothy's happiness if I have anything to say about it.'_

Ms. Taylor nodded before leaving and Ziva was alone in the elevator. She was glad she was able to cut off the woman before anything happened because she knew Gibbs and Tim's relationship wasn't ready to be known. Not only because of DADT or of the fact that they work together, but because they just weren't ready. Only reason she knew was because of Tim which just made her happy.

She said a silent thank you in Hebrew for their luck because she didn't want to know what would have happened if Jenny found out. Jenny was a long time friend, so she knew her. And she knew that Jenny had tendencies to let her anger or jealousy to get the better of her. With the past she had with Gibbs, she was bound to be angered or jealous if he found anyone to be with, and that anyone being Tim, a man, who knows what she would have done.

No, it was good Jenny didn't find out.

* * *

The time to head home was coming and Ziva could see that Tim was trying to finish his work as fast as he could.

_'Looks like another date,'_ she thought with a smile.

A window popped up on her computer and she opened the instant message she received.

**Elflord:** _Thank you._

**Gemcitylady: **_For what?_

**Elflord:** _I saw how you stopped Ms. Taylor from approaching us. Thank you._

**Gemcitylady: **_You're welcome Tim. _

**Gemcitylady: **_Did Gibbs see?_

**Elflord: **_Nah. He was too busy telling me the plans he had for tonight._

She smiled and peaked at Tim to see him glance at her also and they shared a smile before going back to their computers.

**Gemcitylady: **_Do I get details? Does he plan to make his Timmy dirty?_

**Elflord: **_Ziva!_

**Gemcitylady: **_Okay, okay. :) Have fun._

**Elflord:** _I will. Plan to get some red light behavior tonight._

She had to bite the inside of her cheek to not laugh out loud at that. Tim may be innocent and blush at the simplest things, but there were moments when he said things that surprised you.

**The End.**

* * *

**Please review!**

**Also, let it be known that the episode Hiatus will be in the future of this series.**


End file.
